Plantilla:Creator/doc
creates an infobox to be customized on Creator: namespace pages and used on File and Category namespace pages. :This template will categorize categories transcluding it and matching "Homecat" field into Category:Creator template home categories. :This template will categorize some creator infobox pages it into sub-categories of Category:Creator template maintenance. Copy and paste section When creating a new Creator page copy, paste and fill the text below into your new page: } | Linkback = }} As an alternative to copying and pasting, you may use the following box : type=create preload=Template:Creator/preload buttonlabel=Start a new creator template default=Creator:Name Surname width=40 bgcolor=#ffeeee Below are some suggestions on how to fill the parameters. In general keep it short and use language independent terms if possible. Avoid translating of names and places and use links to Wikipedia or a gallery which will have translations or interwiki links to articles in other languages. |1=Name |1d= Name of the creator in the Name Surname format (most of the time it should be the same as page name). Provide single most commonly used version of the name in English literature. Could use English Wikipedia as a guide to choose it. Template automatically tries to add links to Commons gallery if possible. If no gallery with that name exist try linking to one of Wikipedias if possible. Avoid using Language templates in this section. Use of is also possible and encouraged for names where original name did not use Latin alphabet. In case of the names like "Name Surname the Elder" or "Name Surname the Younger" use template with elder/younger options. |1stat=required |2=Alternative names |2d=All other variants of the name, pseudonyms, etc. Language variation could be added here too if the name in native language differs from English version. Do not use it to provide interwiki links - place them in a gallery linked from Name or on a Wikipedia page. Use template to indicate that name is a birth, legal or pseudonym. |2stat=optional |3=Sortkey |3d=Name of the creator in Surname, Name format to be used for sorting creator templates. This parameter will be used only for sorting and is not going to be displayed. |3stat=required |4=Birthdate |4d=Date of birth: * Date in ISO 8601 format "YYYY-MM-DD", or "YYYY-MM", or "YYYY", e.g. "2006-01-15" for "15 January 2006". This allows automatic localisation of the displayed date, and also display of the lifespan period after the name. * In case the date is not known precisely please use or templates. * Do not use Language templates in this section, like . * Use of is not encouraged, since we can not extract year from that string, use "Birthyear" parameter if you do. * For authors living in countries using Julian calendar, like 19th century Russian artists, please consider using dates in " " format to distinguish between dates in Julian and Gregorian calendar. |4stat=optional |5=Birthyear |5d=year of birth in YYYY format. Only needed if date is not in ISO 8601 format, for example when or templates are used. Used to show the lifespan years in the top line. |5stat=optional- |6=Deathdate |6d=Date of death. See Birthdate for details. One can use CanScan2 to find all the files using creator templates of authors who died less than 70 years ago and incorrectly using license. |6stat=optional |7=Deathyear |7d=year of death. See Birthyear for details. |7stat=optional- |8=Birthloc |8d=Birth location: usually a city name with a link to the location's page: * Template automatically places location inside template which works as a lookup table connecting multiple spellings of cities to autotranslated city templates, its own translations or to the Commons galleries. If no suitable links are found than string is unchanged. * One can use one of autotranslated city templates (see Category:Multilingual tags: Locations). Those templates show the city name in the language of the viewer and provide links to the wikipedia pages in that language. * One can also use direct links to a gallery or Wikipedia article * Use for relative locations, like "A near B". * Avoid using Language templates, like , or template. |8stat=optional |9=Deathloc |9d=Death location. See Birthloc for datails. |9stat=optional |10=Workperiod |10d=Time period when the creator was active. |10stat=optional |11=Workloc |11d=Location(s) where the creator was active. See Birthloc for datails. |11stat=optional |12=Image |12d=Image of the creator. Self-portraits are preferable. One can use CatScan2 to find all the creator templates without images used within files which are in the Category:Self-portraits. |12stat=optional |13=Homecat |13d=Creator template home category - used to categorize the creator page without categorizing images using it. Creator pages should be categorized only using Homecat parameter only. Please do not add categories like Category:Name Surname since those would be added to all the files and categories using the template. |13stat=required |14=Description |14d='Short' description of the person. For example: would give " " and: would give " ". |14stat=optional |15=Linkback |15d=name of specialized Creator: page used to provide a link back to it. If provided than an icon will be shown in the top line, after the name. Clicking this icon will bring user to the proper Creator: page. |15def= |15stat=optional |16=Wikisource |16d=link to related Wikisource page(s), mostly useful for writers. Use "s:pl:Autor:Adam Mickiewicz" notation. eg.: |Wikisource=s:pl:Autor:Adam Mickiewicz. Please use if author was writing in several languages, for example "|Wikisource = " |16def= |16stat=optional- |17=Option |17d=Variable to be passed from creator page. Option equal "workshop of", "school of", "circle of", "attributed to", "after", "formerly attributed to" and "follower of" will add those phrases to the author's name in current language. |17stat=optional |namespace=Creator |usergroup=all |usage-notes= |type=marker |example= |i18n-method=mediawiki-msg |i18n-desc= |seealso= * * * - similar template for institutions *MediaWiki:Editnotice-100 - Preloaded text which will show up above edit window while editing pages in Creator: namespace. *Template:Creator/preload - Page used to preload pages in Creator namespace. |setscats= |lines=multi |shorthand= }} Examples Creator:Paul Cézanne, rendered as has source code: | Sortkey = Cezanne, Paul | Name = Paul Cézanne | Alternative names = | Birthdate = 1839-01-19 | Birthloc = Aix-en-Provence | Deathdate = 1906-10-23 | Deathloc = Aix-en-Provence | Workperiod = | Workloc = , Auvers-sur-Oise, Aix-en-Provence, | Image = Paul Cézanne 160.jpg | Homecat = Paul Cézanne | Option = } }} Creator:Viktor Vasnetsov, rendered as has source code: (1848-1926) | Alternative names = | Description = | Birthdate = | Birthloc = |in| }} | Deathdate = 1926-06-23 | Deathloc = | Workperiod = | Workloc = , | Homecat = Wiktor Michajlowitsch Wassnezow | Option = } }} Note that a wrong date format can give strange results at the top: | Sortkey = Cezanne, Paul | Name = Paul Cézanne | Alternative names = | Birthdate = 1839+01+19 | Birthloc = Aix-en-Provence | Deathdate = 1906+10+23 | Deathloc = Aix-en-Provence | Workperiod = | Workloc = , Auvers-sur-Oise, Aix-en-Provence, | Image = Paul Cézanne 160.jpg | Homecat = Paul Cézanne | Option = } }} gives | Sortkey = Cezanne, Paul | Name = Paul Cézanne | Alternative names = | Birthdate = 1839+01+19 | Birthloc = Aix-en-Provence | Deathdate = 1906+10+23 | Deathloc = Aix-en-Provence | Workperiod = | Workloc = , Auvers-sur-Oise, Aix-en-Provence, | Image = Paul Cézanne 160.jpg | Homecat = Paul Cézanne | Option = } }} Template Tags This template adds several template tags (empty templates which can be traced) to images meeting some criteria: * * * * All of them are used for maintenance tasks. They are a little like real hidden categories. Category:Infobox templates Category:Autotranslated templates Category:Templates generating hCards Category:Templates generating hCalendars Category:Collapsible templates